¿¡FanFicion?
by Lussyvr14
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Naruto y Sasuke se enteran de la página FanFiction? Que tanto ellos como sus compañeros están involucrados en un sinfín de historias. Y no solo eso, también involucran a sus hermosas esposas con otros sujetos que no son ellos. ¿Cuál será su reacción? One-Shot. {NaruHina} {SasuSaku}


En la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja la tecnología había llegado al más mínimo rincón, niños, adultos, y hasta ancianos hacían uso de los aparatos inteligentes, pues sabían que era importante la comunicación entre unos y otros, si había algo urgente que decir con un solo botón podías mandar la información a donde quisieras y a quien quisieras.

Y en este caso, el Hokage no era la excepción, tenía en su escritorio su computadora, su teléfono celular –cortesía de su amada esposa por su cumpleaños número 30—y audífonos por si luego se aburría.

Lo malo de esta situación es que todavía no aprendía del todo a manejar esa clase de tecnología, había ocasiones en las que la computadora se trababa por su uso inadecuado. Shikamaru bufaba un _Problemático_ y después de varios segundos tecleando, asunto solucionado, la computadora estaba como nueva. Esperando que Naruto no le hablara cada cinco minutos porque tenía problemas con su aparato tecnológico.

Naruto Uzumaki, el séptimo hokage todavía no manejaba bien el asunto. Pero echando a perder se aprende ¿no?, bueno, eso era lo que él siempre decía.

Ese día tenía un papeleo tremendo que terminar antes de las nueve de la noche, todo lo tenía que capturar en la computadora, porque ahora no se utilizaban los pergaminos, no. Se usaban los fax y el correo electrónico para mandarse comunicados entre aldeas, eso lo hacía desesperar, pues antes solo escribías con tu propio puño y listo, lo enviabas con un águila. Pero en la actualidad todo era con el uso de la tecnología, la estresante y complicada tecnología. Bufó por enésima vez esa tarde.

Hizo clic con el mouse en la aplicación de internet y la página rápidamente se abrió. Sus ojos azules recorrieron toda la pantalla, divisó los anuncios de publicidad e inmediatamente recordó a su consejero.

 _No se te ocurra abrir esas páginas, son virus y eso hace que tu computadora se haga mierda, por dentro, todo el software. Aleja el mouse lo más posible de ellos._

Claro y preciso, no abrir. Lo ignoró siguiendo en lo suyo. Cambió de página web y como siempre, ahí estaban los anuncios publicitarios. Aunque este era más llamativo, color azul y blanco.

 _FanFiction. Vuela tu imaginación_. Leyó en su mente.

A decir verdad le entró curiosidad, no sabía mucho inglés pero reconocía que **fiction** era **ficción**. Estaba tan aburrido que ahora necesitaba algo de ciencia ficción para poder relajarse y volver con más energía a su trabajo.

 _¡Ojalá tengan buenas películas de acción!_

Así que checando que Shikamaru no entrará a la oficina, dio clic, luego le mentiría diciendo que él no fue quien metió virus o que fue por accidente.

La página tardó en cargar pero finalmente hiso su aparición en su pantalla. Su sonrisa se le borró al ver los parámetros que tenía dicha página.

 _Konohagakure – 35,564 historias_

 _Sunagakure – 27,671 historias_

 _Kumogakure – 18,654 historias_

 _Iwagakure – 13, 302 historias_

 _Amegakure – 7,098 historias_

 _¿Qué mierda? ¿Cómo que historias?_ Se preguntó extrañado.

Esto ya estaba haciéndosele muy raro al rubio, con el entrecejo fruncido levemente dio clic en Konohagakure. Después de varios segundos de incertidumbre la página cargó.

Si antes estaba sorprendido, ahora la boca casi se le desprendía de la mandíbula y sus orbes azules estaban en las mismas y no dejaban de observar aquella página.

El nombre de él y de todos sus compañeros estaba escritos ahí. Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Shino, entre otros.

¿Rated? Sepa dios que significaba eso.

¿Género? Romance, humor, tragedia, horror, acción, sobrenatural, Sci-Fi… Fue cuando leyó esto último que cayó en cuenta.

 _¡Historias de nosotros como protagonistas!_ Chilló para sus adentros escandalizado. Sus ojos no se despegaban de aquello, no lo podía creer, estaba en shock pensando cómo es que gente escribía de ellos historias de todo tipo, había miles con diferentes parejas, diversos géneros, historias completas e incompletas con uno solo o con muchos capítulos.

– Filtros… _–_ susurró viendo un pequeño botón en la cima de la pantalla. Acercó su cursor dispuesto a hacer clic cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. _–_ ¡Yo no fui! _–_ alzó las manos cual ladrón _–_ Te juro que no abrí ningún anuncio publicitario.

– Dobe. – saludó el pelinegro.

– ¡Teme! – se levantó de su silla apuntándolo con el dedo– Esta es la oficina del Hokage, no puedes entrar así –regañó – ¿No te enseñaron a tocar?

– Hmp. Debiste ver tu reacción. – sonrió burlesco – ¿Estabas viendo porno?

– ¡Qué! Claro que no… – se ruborizó de las mejillas – No me apellido Uchiha.

– No necesito de eso, con Sakura basta y sobra.

– Lo mismo digo, no vería ese tipo de videos, Hinata es mucho mejor.

– No des detalles. – caminó hasta quedar frente al escritorio del rubio. – Toma. – le ofreció papeles. – Es el reporte de estas semanas, nada fuera de lo normal. – avisó.

Naruto los hojeó y los dejó arriba de la mesa.

– Me voy. – Sasuke se giró sobre sus talones.

– Oye, encontré una página bastante interesante.

– Ya te dije que tus páginas porno no me interesan. – soltó sin voltearse.

En un intento de querer que el pelinegro no se marchara, volvió su mirada a la pantalla y leyó algo que definitivamente sacaría de sus casillas al Uchiha.

– ¿Qué te parecería si te digo que hay historias "SasorixSakura" en el internet? – una sonrisa zorruna se formó en su rostro.

Sasuke paró en seco.

El rubio había dado en el blanco.

– ¿Qué? – la mirada que le dio hizo que se le enchinara la piel, había activado su sharingan.

A Naruto no le dio tiempo ni de contestar cuando Sasuke ya estaba enfrente de la computadora.

– ¿Qué es esto? – leyó una y otra vez "SasoSaku" y sintió ganas de revivir a la maldita marioneta y matarlo de nuevo.

– Es lo que trato de decirte… – el rubio se acomodó en su silla – Estaba buscando películas de ciencia ficción y esto fue lo que me salió. – su excusa era muy pobre.

 _Seguramente estabas holgazaneando como siempre_ , pensó rápido el pelinegro más no lo dijo.

El Uchiha seguía mirando aquella página llamada _FanFiction_ , sus ojos bajaban y bajaban, entonces un poco del mal humor que tenía se fue cuando divisó algo interesante.

– ¿Qué me dices del "KibaxHinata? – giró su cuello hacia su amigo.

– ¡¿Qué?! – gritó – ¡Ni en los mejores sueños del perro pulgoso! – solamente de imaginarse a su Hinata en los brazos de ese Inuzuka, le revolvía el estómago.

– O del "TonerixHinata" – su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando a Naruto se le ponían los ojos rojos, se estaba enfureciendo. Sabía que toda la historia de su amigo cuando por fin descubrió sus sentimientos hacia la ojiperla, así que le dio un golpe bajo, pues Toneri casi se salía con la suya y alejaba a la pelinegra de él.

De un empujón Naruto quitó a Sasuke de la computadora y en ese instante quiso arrojarla al piso. Es decir, ¿por qué había historias de amor de su amada esposa con Toneri o Kiba? ¡Maldita sea! Los iba a matar.

Sin embargo, para quitarle la sonrisa estúpida quiso buscar más. Y lo encontró.

– "LeexSakura" – nombró primero, Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada, ni se inmutó ya que siguió hablando – "SaixSakura" – alzó una ceja divertido.

El pelinegro tuvo la sensación de matar al rubio por nombrar todas esas estupideces en frente suyo, es decir, Sakura no ha estado con ningún otro hombre que no sea él y eso le constaba ya que cuando llegaba de sus misiones ella lo aprisionaba en su recamara por dos o tres días, no salía de allí hasta que los dos estuvieran satisfechos.

Sonrió travieso cuando en sus recuerdos apareció el cuerpo desnudo de la pelirrosa. Era un manjar que solo él podía probar. Recordarla hizo que su mal humor se esfumara por arte de magia.

– Naruto. – habló más calmado – Como su nombre lo dice, todo es… – fue interrumpido por esquivar una patada del Uzumaki. – ¿¡Qué te pasa, dobe!?

– ¡SasukexHinata! – vociferó viendo a Sasuke con demasiada molestia.

– ¡Eso no lo escribí yo, idiota! – se defendió.

– Pues más te vale, pervertido.

– Apenas y le hablo, usuratonkachi. – obvió acercándose a la máquina de mal, o sea, la computadora y siguió leyendo, junto a Naruto. – ¿NarutoxSakura? – Sasuke giro su rostro hacia el rubio y con la mano le dio un zape.

– ¡Teme! Sakura-chan es mi amiga y tu mi mejor amigo, jamás pasará. Además estoy enamorado de Hinata. ¿Qué no es obvio?

– Es tan obvio que te vuelve más estúpido. – se burló. Naruto respondió con una sonrisa boba.

Prosiguieron leyendo y se percataron que había historias con las parejas revueltas, todos con todos. Absolutamente nadie se salvaba, hasta la nueva generación aparecía ahí.

– Aleja a tu hijo de mi Sarada.

– ¿De qué hablas? – cuestionó extrañado.

– BorutoxSarada… – apenas susurro el Uchiha.

– ¡Wow! Sasuke hay que ir preparando la boda. – sugirió con entusiasmo.

– Primero muerto, ¿me oíste?

Naruto rió por el comportamiento de su amigo, padre celoso, por supuesto que él no era así.

– Mejor cuida de tu hija menor…

– ¿Qu…? –

Todo se estampó en su cara.

ShikadaixHimawari, InojinxHimawari, MitsukixHimawari, ¿¡GaaraxHimawari?!

Se iba a desmayar, juraba que estaba viendo borroso, maldito emo pelirrojo, iría a Suna y lo ahorcaría por sus propias manos hasta que todo su cuerpo quedara del mismo color de su cabello. Hiperventilo fuerte solo de pensarlo, eso era ilegal. La aldea oculta de la arena ocuparía nuevo kazekage pronto.

– ¡Es todo! – mencionó en voz alta consiguiendo que Sasuke lo mirara – Ya no veré más. – se talló la cara – Es más de lo que puedo soportar.

– ¿Si sabes que todo es ficción, cierto?

– ¡Si! Pero pareciera que todo fuera real. – caminaba de un lado a otro en su oficina, la capa de hokage se removía detrás de él. – ¡Mira! Hasta hay SasukexNaruto. – se quejó, mirando al Uchiha con cara de desagrado.

– Cierto. – aceptó igual con la misma mirada– Hay que destacar que la imaginación de las personas que escriben esto es mucha. – cruzó sus brazos – Me impresiona.

A Naruto se le prendió una idea y se colocó rápido en frente del computador.

– ¿Qué haces? – cuestionó el Uchiha – ¿Acaso te pondrás a leer historias sobre tu y yo?

Con un clic, el rubio sonrió victorioso señalando la pantalla, a Sasuke le entró curiosidad y fue a ver.

– NarutoxHinata…

– Así es como debe ser. – enseño los dientes con una sonrisa. – Ni en tus sueños, ese beso que nos dimos en la academia fue el último, teme. – agregó mirándolo mal.

– Si… entonces… – el pelinegro también hizo un par de clics.

– SasukexSakura. – leyó el rubio. – Bien pensado.

– Hmp. – con eso su alma estaba en paz, ya nada de lo que viera en esa página lo podía desequilibrar. – Me voy, dobe. – ya había gastado mucho tiempo en tonterías.

– De acuerdo, también tengo que volver a mi trabajo. – con esto Sasuke se perdió detrás de la puerta y Naruto volvió a su silla.

Al momento de que se dispuso a cerrar la página se detuvo, quiso leer un poco más sobre las historias que hacían sobre él y su esposa, leyó la primera que encontró.

 _ ***Sonidos extraños**_ _. Rated M. Género: Romance. Capítulos: 1. [Naruto U. Hinata H.] Completo._

¿Rated M? ¿Qué seria eso? Bueno, él lo averiguaría por su cuenta. Así que se dispuso a leer.

Llegó a su casa todavía pensando en la estúpida página web que encontró su estúpido amigo. Chasqueo la lengua, tenía que aceptar que la curiosidad le carcomía por leer una de él y Sakura.

Caminó hasta la computadora de su hija y la encendió, por suerte Sarada estaba en la academia y la pelirrosa fue al hospital.

Después de varios minutos se encontraba en _FanFiction_. En historias SasukexSakura, sonrió torcido.

 _ ***Español.**_ _Rated T. Género: Romance/Humor. Capítulos: 1. [Sasuke U. Sakura H.] Completo._

Él sería un crítico, si escribían sobre su persona, al menos tendría el derecho de juzgar, por lo que empezó con su lectura.

.

* * *

Hinata lavaba el último en su casa, Boruto y Himawari se acostaron a dormir no tenía mucho. Se secó las manos en su mandil, dispuesta a quitárselo, cuando sintió unas grandes y fuertes manos oprimir su cintura haciendo que la ojiperla se sobresaltara.

– Naruto-kun…

– Hinata. – su voz se oía ronca. Tomó el mandil y se lo arrancó de un tirón. – Te extrañé… – susurró besando la suave piel de su esposa.

– Yo también a ti. – se volteó quedando frente a él, enredando sus dedos en los cabellos dorados del hombre.

– Te compré algo… – mostró una pequeña bolsa negra.

– ¿En serio? – sus ojos se achicaron, estaba sonriendo – ¿Qué es?

– Te gustará… – también sonrió, pero la de él era más divertida. – Necesito que te lo pongas. – la apretó contra él y ella inmediatamente se dio cuenta del bulto de su marido en su vientre.

– ¿Q-qué paso? – su tartamudeo solo se mostraba cuando estaba nerviosa o cuando estaban en una posición comprometedora, como esa.

– Sube a la habitación y cámbiate. – casi ordenó, mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de la ojiperla. Ella respondió con un suspiro que encendió al rubio.

Hinata hipnotizada por el hokage tomó la bolsa que le ofreció y subió a su habitación como él le dijo.

Naruto se sirvió agua y la tomó de un sorbo recordando la historia que había leído en su oficina, lo prendió tanto que tuvo que dejar el papeleo sin terminar y corrió hasta su casa para estar con su esposa, por dios. Sonrió zorrunamente y subió las escaleras de dos en dos.

Rated M. Ahora sabía lo que significaba. Ahora mismo iba a sobrepasar y hacer realidad todo aquello que había leído.

.

* * *

Sakura se adentró a su hogar.

– ¿Sarada? – llamó a su hija pero no recibió respuesta. – Supongo que todavía sigue en la academia. – susurró para sí misma.

Caminaba hacia su habitación cuando fue interrumpida abruptamente.

– Ahh… – se quejó al sentirse acorralada entre la pared y unos fuertes brazos.

– Hmp. – Sasuke inhalo el olor a cerezos de su esposa causándole un escalofrío a la pelirrosa.

– ¿Qué sucede, Sasuke? – preguntó un poco intrigada pero a la vez embriagada por tener al pelinegro tan cerca después de tanto tiempo.

– Quise venir a ver a mi esposa… – lamió su cuello.

– ¿Mmmh, si? – mordió su labio inferior y sus manos se posaron en los costados del pelinegro.

– Si… y se me ocurrió una idea. – sus manos jugaban con el vientre de ella. – ¿Qué te parece un juego de roles? – sonrió galante a lo que Sakura fue por sus labios para presionarlos con los suyos haciendo un beso apasionado.

Era la primera vez que Sasuke le ofrecía algo así y por ningún momento lo iba a desaprovechar. El beso se tornó aún más exigente y caminaron sin despegarse hasta la habitación de ambos. Metiéndose como pudieron.

Esa historia le había dado un mundo de ideas, que ahora que estaba en Konoha iba a emplear con su hermosa mujer.

* * *

Esa noche, tanto Naruto como Sasuke agradecieron internamente a _FanFiction,_ después de todo la página no era tan mala, ellos la podrían usar para recrearlas en la vida real.

* * *

 **¡Hola!** Este one-shot se me ocurrió hace muuuuuucho tiempo, sin embargo no se me ocurría como desarrollarlo, me pegó la imaginación y lo termine en un mismo día. Espero les guste, tanto como a mí me gusto hacerlo, me daba risa mis propias ideas, espero me haya quedado con humor, para que ustedes se diviertan igual, **déjenme un hermoso review para decirme que les pareció**. ¡Gracias de antemano!

PD: Los fics que aparecen en la historia ( _ **Sonidos extraños {NaruHina} y Español {SasuSaku}**_ _)_ son míos, si quieren entender un poquito el final de las parejas, los invito a pasar a leerlos. Si no, no importa, pienso que como quiera se entiende.

Los quiero. Saluditos.

 **Lussyvr14**


End file.
